Forum:Cant save character
Please Help!!!! We were playing on a PS3 and character became corrupted this was an original and non modded character. Got on the forums and downloaded Willowtree so I could recreate character. This is what we are trying to do...use the one good charcter (Hunter) and change him to a (soldier) so I will have all the same completed missions, skill level etc... that my husband does. Question: how do we load the modded character from Willowtree back to the pS3 without overwriting the (Hunter) charcter we started with???? It sucks, but this happens every once in awhile. It's a bit hard to explain, but I'll do my best. You have to save the character in a different "slot". I don't think it's possible, as the playstation still recognizes him as the same hunter despite all the changes you made. I THINK what you can try and do is create a dummy character to get a new "slot", and upload the character there. Creating a new account on your PS3 so you and your husband can sign in to different accounts might help. So, in short... Create a new local account if you don't have 2 separate ones already. Go on new account, create character. Go back to PS3 dashboard, upload the new character into dummy character's slot. (This might not work, it will probably still be wanting to occupy it's old slot.) Unfortunately I stopped playing on the PS3 awhile back, so I'll have to wait till I get home to see if this actually works. 13:59, April 12, 2011 (UTC) *I am not a PS3 guru, but all you need to do (for the 360, anyways) is go to general and change the hunter's class to a soldier and change the save to an unused one (ex 100 or some number) and save as, so you keep the original save. Nohara's way will probably work to, this is just my method. Thanks for the replies, so far nothing has worked. I have changed the save slot number to 35 which is higher than all my slots, changed the player name and renamed the save file and used "save as". It still wants to over-write the original file on the PS3. I was able to save it under a diff PS3 username but the character will only open if you start a splitscreen game while logged in under original username and then use the modded character as player # 2. This means that I cannot play that character by itself if I want to do some farming. My next question, is there an easy way to start a totally new character and somehow modd it wth all the completed tasks my other charater has. If you have to write them out one at a time it would take forever, it looks like there are 100 or so missions that we have completed to get to level 37 so far. If you are able to modd a character and load it along side of the original character please let me know. Maybe I am still doing something wrong.Thanks for the help. You're best bet would probably be to start a new soldier, get about to Skag Gully, and then take the character to WillowTree and change the level to whatever level it was at and then just run through the story, collecting side missions, and then change them all to 'finished' with WT again. It's sucky, but it's the only thing I can think of. My soldier magically deleted off my Hard Drive and that's the only thing that worked for me. You can retreve this character using WT. I have done it myself, several times in fact. Start a new character (you can stay on your original PS3 account) and save. Put it on a flash drive. Open the character that you want to copy with WT. Export the quest to file and echo logs to file. Make sure to write down the character level, nuber of weapon slots, backpack slots, ect. Open the new character. Change the level, weapon slots, ect to match the other charater and figure how many skill points you should have at your level and add them as well. Go over to quest tab and import the quests, then do the same for the echo logs. Save character. Don't change the save number and overwrite the save file in your PS3. NOTE: Your new character will still say level 1 until you load it up for the first time. That shoud do it. This also works for online play. If someone can't make it for one session the other three can play with out him/her, then you can email a character to your friend and he/she can update their quests and be right with everyone else for the next session.Gmr4lif5043 17:56, April 13, 2011 (UTC)